Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Forbidden ring chapter 2
by 80s Dave
Summary: Indiana Jones has found the Ruby dragon but a much bigger adventure is about to began. In this chapter Indy meets an old friend who sets him on a path that will lead to the sacred and mysterious ring of Solomon!


Ext. Marshall Collage- day

We see a shot of the outside of Marshall College in Bedford, Connecticut.

Int. Indy's Class room – day

Inside Indy is giving a lecture to students about ancient civilizations. Drawn on his board is a diagram of the Giza pyramid.

Indy: so as we discussed earlier in the hour, it was during the rule of Khufu, (Indy writes Khufu on the chalkboard and underlines it) it was under the fourth dynasty Egyptian pharaoh Khufu that the great pyramid of Giza was built. You can see here in diagram b, the pyramid had both ascending and descending passages; the queens chamber here and then of course the king's chamber represented by this box here. Now as you may have already guessed the great pyramid we know today was quite different from when it was first finished after a 20 year construction in about the year 2560 BC. However over the years much looting and erosion has shaped the pyramid to its current form.

Just then the bell rings for dismissal

Indy: ok class we'll continue Monday with the study on ancient civilizations finishing here first, and then diving right into early Greek and discussing how there mythology shaped the culture. Be sure to read chapter 7. I should be in my office every day next week except Tuesday I'll have to leave immediately after class with the teachers for a staff meeting.

Just then the office secretary comes in the class just as the students leave.

Secretary: professor you have a gentleman here to see you. I told him he could wait in your office. I also set the folders you asked for on your desk next to your mail.

Indy: ok thank you Mrs. Williams.

Int. Indy's office- day

Indy walks through the door inside his cluttered office to see a man with his back turned to Indy sitting in Indy's revolving office chair.

Indy: Can I help you?

Man: You can start by getting me a more comfortable seat!

He spins around to reveal that it is Indy's old close friend from college Harold Oxley!

Indy: Ox? How are you my friend? And what are you doing all the way out here?

Harold: I am doing great. Come on Indiana let us go eat something and talk.

Int. restaurant- day

Shot of Indy and Harold at an Italian restaurant eating and drinking.

Harold: You know this is quite the establishment you have here near your home. It reminds me of our weekly visits to that pizzeria we use to go to in Chicago during college. Do you remember those times?

Indy: (chuckles lightly) We spent more time obsessing over the Mitchell-hedges skull than we did studying our textbooks.

Harold: Yes those where good days. We became the closest of friends then. In fact when it comes to archeology you're the one friend I can count on the most.

Indy: Well thank you Ox. Coming from the one college buddy who always was ahead of my intellect, which is still debatable by the way, that really means something to me.

Harold: Yes well anyways allow me explain now why I have come all the way from England to visit with you. I wish I could say it where a leisurely visit but this particular trip is strictly business I'm afraid.

Indy: I see. So why exactly are you here?

Harold: I have a splendid Opportunity Henry. Four months ago I joined the rising light guild. There an organization dedicated to helping the community with problems.

Indy: Yes I've heard of the Rising Light. I'm afraid I know very little of them. You said they help with problems? What kind?

Harold: Oh any problems. Help struggling families, for example. Anyways the members are all well respected in society and we use are wealth and influence to serve those less fortunate than us. Anyways they have had a ring in there possession since there formation in I believe it was 1914.

Indy: A ring?

Harold: Yes! It's the guilds most sacred object and they are desperate to have it back.

Indy: What do you mean have it back? What happened to this ring?

Harold: Well apparently it was stolen by the highest member of the guild, and hidden in an icy mountain cavern somewhere in Africa.

Indy: There must be a thousand mountains in Africa. Do they even know which one it is?

Harold: Not a clue. But Henry, they swear they know the whereabouts of the rising light's old master.

Indy: Wait a second! Why did the guilds leader take the ring in the first place?

Harold: I for one don't know the whole story, but apparently there was a falling out of sorts and the ring was stolen when the guild's master took off.

Indy: I still don't understand what you want my help for.

Harold: Basically I need someone I can trust with the field work. Someone with your profile for adventure. I admit I alone can't provide them with what they need. I spent most of my time behind a desk studding and teaching. I have very little experience when it comes to the 'thrill of the hunt' as they say. I'm asking you as a friend.

Indy: I don't know Harold. I have my responsibilities to the university to think of. Maybe in 2 or 3 I can take some time off. Dropping everything now would just be impossible.

Harold: The Rising Light Guild is prepared to reward us eminsly for our service.

Indy: Yeah? What's there offer?

Harold: Within reason...anything you wish.

Int. Airport -day

Shot of Indy and Harold at the airport inside an airplane. Indy and Harold are sitting down and preparing for takeoff. Harold hands Indy a drink and keeps one for him.

Harold: Hear you go Indy. (Hands him the drink) I can't wait for you to meet the members of the guild. I assure you they are thrilled that you and I are going to help them find the ring.

Indy: Right but first I have to track down the guy who stole the ring. What was his name? Darius?

Harold: That's right. Darius Argyros. You know this will be a fun little adventure. My fiancée Abigail will be accompanying us as well. Wait till you meet her. She is something special.

Indy: I can't wait! I still can't believe they agreed to my terms just for trying to locate daruis and the ring. If we succeed I'll be financially set for the next 3 years!

Harold: Yes indeed! Well my friend (Harold raises his glass to Indy's) let us drink to our wealth!

Indy: To our wealth!

The two friends clink glasses and drink as we see the plane fly over a blue open sky and a super-imposed map of the world. On the map is a red line being drawn representing the trail of the plane and moving alongside the plane, (we see both images at once) over the Atlantic Ocean. For a moment we see just Indy next to Harold. Harold is sound asleep, and Indy is trying to sleep, but a kid it bouncing a baseball off a window. Indy gives him a look and the boy stops. Indy puts his hat over his eyes and sleeps. The plane continues with the map until it arrives in London, England. The map image continues with a car to Whitby, England


End file.
